Because the Night
by KoshiBerry
Summary: Parce que la nuit se distingue du jour. Parce que nous ne sommes plus un mais deux. Parce que tes yeux ne regarde plus que moi et que je te serre dans mes bras... Un petit OS sans prétention comme ça en passant. Yaoï, GrimmUlqui.


Et voilà pour un premier essai sur ce site !

La chanson s'appelle _Because the night_ et nous vient d'une sublime chanteuse, Patti Smith -si vous ne connaissez pas courrez écouter, ça vaut le détour ;)-

Bien que cet OS date un peu j'espère qu'il ne vous rebutera pas trop x)

Bonne lecture~

Because the night

Dans la pénombre du soir, ton corps se meut contre le mien. Ta peau blanche frotte la mienne et nous frissonnons de concert au contact l'un de l'autre.

Profitant de mon inattention tu t'empares doucement de mes lèvres, les dévorant des tiennes, ne leur laissant aucun répit, ta langue s'invite à l'intérieur de ma bouche et tu me découvres.

Je caresse ta peau neige et tu frémis.

**Take me now, baby, here as I am**

_Prend moi maintenant, bébé, ici tel que je suis_

**Hold me close, try and understand**

_Serre moi dans tes bras, essaie et comprend_

**Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe**

_Le désir est de la faim c'est le feu que je respire_

**Love is a banquet on which we feed**

_L'amour est un festin, auquel nous mangeons_

Parce que la nuit se distingue du jour. Nous qui ne voyons pas la différence dans ce sombre monde éclairé seulement par la lueur d'une lune pâle.

Mais ici, quand tout le monde dort et se repose, tu viens me retrouver dans ma chambre. Tu quémandes mon toucher et tes lèvres recouvrent les miennes dans un ballet sensuel.

Nous sommes maîtres de nos nuits, nous choisissons le nombre de pas à faire dans cette ronde sans fin. Où les problèmes n'existent plus.

**Come on now, try and understand**

_Viens maintenant, essaie et comprend_

**The way I feel when I'm in your hand**

_La manière dont je me sens quand je suis dans tes mains_

**Take my hand, come under cover**

_Prend ma main, viens à l'abri_

**They can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now**

_Ils ne peuvent plus te blesser maintenant_

Dans un monde où les shinigamis n'existent pas, dans un univers où les hollows ont disparu.

Où il ne reste que toi et moi avec tes mains dans les miennes et ta voix qui me murmure à l'oreille.

Tu te tiens contre moi, profitant de la chaleur de mon corps. Le tiens est si froid, j'aime quand il se réchauffe sous mes doigts et que tu soupires. Ta peau est comme la neige, si blanche, si froide, mais pourtant si belle.

Après un dernier baiser volé tu te rapproches. Tu en veux plus, toujours plus. Et moi j'ai tant à te donner.

Ulquiorra…

**Because the night belongs to lovers**

_Parce que la nuit appartient aux amants_

**Because the night belongs to lust**

_Parce que la nuit appartient au désir_

**Because the night belongs to lovers**

_Parce que la nuit appartient aux amants_

**Because the night belongs to us**

_Parce que la nuit nous appartient_

Tu te prépares à la douleur, même si tu sais qu'elle n'est que passagère mon bel amant. Je ne peux effacer ce mal mais je t'aide à le supporter.

Et je te fais mien une fois de plus.

Tu te tortilles sous moi Ulquiorra. Te rendras-tu compte un jour des sentiments que je te porte ? Je ne suis qu'un hollow sans foi ni loi, dont le cœur a été arraché depuis longtemps. Je ne t'aime pas comme tu le penses.

Tu soupires mon nom, un « Grimmjow » lancé dans la mélodie de tes cris. Je le prends comme un signal et je bouge doucement à l'intérieur de toi.

**Have I doubt when I'm alone**

_Ai-je des doutes quand je suis seul_

**Love is a ring on the telephone**

_L'amour est une sonnerie de téléphone_

**Love is an angel, disguised as lust**

_L'amour est un ange, déguisé en désir_

**Here in our bed until the morning comes**

_Ici dans notre lit jusqu'à ce que le matin arrive_

Je cherche à te procurer le plaisir final, celui qui nous consume jusqu'au petit matin, jusqu'à que tu cries grâce.

Je ne vois que toi dans ce monde gouverné par la terreur d'un pseudo-Dieu. Toi et tes yeux émeraude chargés de désir.

Tu commences enfin à rugir de plaisir, je me repais de ce doux son avant de perdre le peu de contrôle que j'avais. J'accélère et tu hurles ton plaisir, tu me cries d'y aller plus vite, plus fort. Je ne peux que t'obéir, je ne suis qu'un pantin dans tes bras, contrôlé par le désir de tes yeux.

**Come on now, try and understand**

_Viens maintenant, essaie et comprend_

**The way I feel under your command**

_La manière dont je me sens sous ton commandement_

**Take my hand as the sun descends**

_Prend ma main alors que le soleil descend_

**They can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now**

_Ils ne peuvent plus te blesser maintenant_

Nous cherchons ensemble à atteindre cette délicieuse délivrance. Et enfin tes traits se crispent de la plus belle manière qu'il soit et tu te vides, te resserrant autour de moi d'une façon délicieusement insupportable, je me libère en toi, te marquant mien une nouvelle fois.

Tu t'écartes de moi et tu t'allonges, c'est comme ça entre nous, jamais un mot n'est prononcé en dehors de l'acte.

Je m'allonge à tes coté mais sans te prendre dans mes bras, sans te toucher. C'est comme ça. Il ne doit pas y avoir de sentiment, juste un rapprochement.

Pourtant mon seul rêve est que tu m'embrasses sans chercher à te libérer de tout ce plaisir accumulé.

**Because the night belongs to lovers**

_Parce que la nuit appartient aux amants_

**Because the night belongs to lust**

_Parce que la nuit appartient au désir_

**Because the night belongs to lovers**

_Parce que la nuit appartient aux amants_

**Because the night belongs to us**

_Parce que la nuit nous appartient_

J'entends ta respiration se régulariser et ton corps se soulever au rythme de celle-ci.

Tu t'es endormi.

Alors je me lève doucement, en faisant bien attention de ne pas te réveiller et j'observe ton visage détendu, tu es beau quand tu dors. Je pourrais t'observer des heures.

Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouve à faire quelque chose que je n'avais jamais osé exécuter.

Je passe prudemment mon bras au-dessus de toi et je te ramène contre moi.

**Without love we sleep with doubt the vicious circle**

_Sans amour nous dormons avec des doutes le cercle vicieux_

**Turns and burns**

_Tourne et brûle_

**Without you I cannot live**

_Sans toi je ne peux pas vivre_

**Forgive, the yearning burning**

_Pardonne-moi, le désir brûlant_

**I believe it's time, too real to feel**

_Je crois que c'est l'heure, trop vrai pour le sentir_

**So touch me now, touch me now, touch me now**

_Alors touche-moi maintenant_

Ta peau est froide et me rafraîchit, c'est agréable.

Je ne ferai plus jamais ça mais, laisse-moi juste profiter de ce contact cette nuit.

Avant que tu ne m'ignores demain matin comme chaque jour, avant que tu ne reviennes demain soir pour ce contact avec moi.

Avant tout ça laisse moi profiter pleinement de toi, ne te réveille pas Ulquiorra.

Je veux ne serait-ce qu'un instant croire que ce n'est pas un mensonge et que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime. Même si je sais que c'est faux laisse-moi profiter.

Je renifle l'odeur de tes cheveux sous mon nez, elle est agréable je ne l'avais jamais remarqué. Tu sens bon, les plantes et les aiguilles de sapin dans les forêts.

Je pourrais rester éternellement dans cette position. Avec toi dans mes bras Ulquiorra.

**Because the night belongs to lovers**

_Parce que la nuit appartient aux amants_

**Because the night belongs to lust**

_Parce que la nuit appartient au désir_

**Because the night belongs to lovers**

_Parce que la nuit appartient aux amants_

**Because the night belongs to us**

_Parce que la nuit nous appartient_

Mais je finis par m'endormir, épuisé.

Comment seras-tu demain avec moi Ulquiorra ? Garderas-tu ton attitude froide, allant si bien avec le néant que tu symbolise ?

Je n'aime pas ce coté là de toi. Je ne t'aime pas le jour.

Je t'aime la nuit.

Et j'aimerais qu'elle ne se termine jamais.

**Because the night they are too lovers**

_Parce que la nuit ils sont aussi amoureux_

**Because we believe in the night we trust**

_Parce que nous croyons dans la nuit, nous avons confiance_

**Because the night belongs to lovers**

_Parce que la nuit appartient aux amants_

**Because the night belongs to love **

_Parce que la nuit appartient à l'amour_

Et bien voilà

Toute review ou critique est bien sur acceptée~

A plus !


End file.
